


Emanation

by dyememono



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyememono/pseuds/dyememono
Summary: "Because when beauty awes you, you must halt and try to catch your breath and your staggered heart."― Kate Elliott
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Emanation

The first time Quinn’s Aspect manifests, it happens without any fanfare or pomp. It’s somewhat ironic, Max muses, how the aforementioned Seer wasn’t able to predict when it would let itself be known but the universe can be a funny place and there’s always a first. 

They’re a tangled mess of limbs, crashing through a topiary, Quinn babbling about how in almost all cases they don’t get caught even though they fudged their mission when he suddenly stiffens, an almost inaudible “oh” escaping his lips. 

Max of course, panics. He’s not unfamiliar to Quinn spacing out, a sudden influx of dazzling possibilities overwhelming him and yet, that little sound he made is what startles Max. It sends shivers down his spine and his skin breaks out in goosebumps but he doesn’t have the luxury of playing it back in his mind and dissecting it. 

He spins Quinn around, expecting the sight of blood dripping from his nose and instead sees a black ghostly blindfold covering his eyes. Max feels the world stand still, and in that fraction of a second, he sees how the insubstantial fabric shifts and moves against Quinn’s skin, and impossibly, their gazes lock. Something tugs within Max’s core and he knows without a doubt, the sound Quinn made earlier was that of wonderment and awe, and who could fault him. The power radiating from Quinn thrums between them like a living thing and Max’s cheeks heat when he feels himself react to it. 

He startles when two hands cup his face gently but relaxes when he realizes it’s Quinn and before he can even say anything, the Seer interjects. “Do you wish to see?,” he asks, his voice echoing with power, and Max’s vision goes blurry as his eyes fill with unshed tears. There’s only a sense of serenity and Max nods, overwhelmed. The shadows obscuring Quinn’s face part and Max gasps at the sight of his friend’s eyes. 

They’re like a hall of mirrors, infinitely reflecting each other in an almost dizzying fractal way, and Max is pulled towards them. When his vision is filled, there’s a moment of vertigo and then. Darkness. Warmth. Max blinks and the first thing he sees is a Quinn outlined by a soft light, his head tilted back, looking at something above. 

When Max does look up as well, his eyes widen as he takes in the sight of thousands upon thousands of birds flying above him, their forms a blur to him. It overwhelms him but before he can cry out, Quinn is there crushing him in a tight hug. “It’s okay,” the Seer says and despite everything, Max smiles. 

“I shouldn’t have brought you here. It’s probably too much for you.” Max nods and inhales the familiar scent of his friend and some tension drains from his body. 

“What’s going on?” asks Max and there’s a second of comfortable silence before Quinn replies.

“This is my Aspect. The birds it created up there is its way of helping me. When I watch them I can see the future better.” 

Max laughs and extracts himself, and Quinn looking like a confused puppy shouldn’t make him feel so fond. 

“You’re like one of those Ancient Roman seers. The ones who watched birds to divine the future.” 

Quinn’s face lights up and nods, “Yeah! They were called augurs!” 

“So how do we get out of here?” asks Max. 

“Oh, sorry! This is going to be weird.” 

“Quinn Saint Nicholas, I swear,” before Max can even finish, Quinn flicks his forehead and reality crashes back. 

Everything’s too much and he cries out but Quinn’s hands on his face ground him and then, he’s back. The night is in sharp focus and before Max can even collect himself, Quinn is already tugging on his sleeve. 

“Congratulations by the way,” whispers Max and kisses his friend on the cheek. Burgundy eyes meet his and he realizes with sudden clarity that whatever trouble is following them, together, they can face the future.


End file.
